


Star Wars: A Drift In time

by Silentx13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Old Republic, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Jedi, Mystery, Old Republic Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sith, Sith Empire, The Force, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Ahsoka Tano gets assigned the leader of a supply run with Rex, Hawk, Kix, Tup, Fives, Echo, Cutup, and Hevy. Everything was going well until while in hyperspace something strange happened. They are thrown out of hyperspace and crash land into water. Luckily they all survive and they get to shore. However, once they reach the shore they meet a small team who are on a vacation. Although there is one small problem they find out from this team that they are over a few thousand years in the past and the leader of this team is a dark lord of the sith.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ha!" Ahsoka said as she threw down her cards. "I win again!" She shouted with delight as she pulled over the large stack of credits laying on a table in the mess hall. Echo shook his head as he watched her. Rex just chuckled a pit while Fives looked on in disbelief.

"Okay. Who's bright idea was it to teach her Saback?" Fives demands.

"Yours. You hoped to recruit her to help you take on Rex." Said Echo looking at him.

"Alright. Who's idea was to let her be good at it?" Fives then asked. Yet, before anyone could reply to Fives the ship jerked harshly and sent things flying around. Rex grabbed his comm and called up to Hawk. _"What's going on up there?_ " He asked. 

 _"I have no clue...there was a flash of light and we jumped out of hyperspace. Something is up with the ship...there is a planet nearby I am going to try to land there. Yet, I'd prepare for a crash landing."_ Hawk warned. 

 _"Alright,"_ Rex said and the others prepared themselves as the ship picked up some speed. The grunted as they felt the ship hit the ground and they stood up and ran to get out of the ship in case it blew up. Ashoka jumped out with the others and luckily the ship did not blow up but the group stood outside the ship on the sandy beach and looked around. They had crashed landed on a beach, they were right by a large body of water and it did seem peaceful. Well, it would be peaceful if their ship was had not crashed into the beach. 

"Master Skywalker is going to kill me," Ahsoka said looking at the ship. 

"It'll be alright. It was no one's fault...this time," Said Fives. "Yet, where are we?" 

He looked around and then found himself face to face with the end of a pistol. The person who held the pistol was a human woman who had long blond hair and a pair of sunglasses on. She wore some sort of bathing suit. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked keeping her blaster up.

"Whoa," Said Ahsoka stepping up. "We don't mean any harm. I am Ahsoka Tano from the Grand Army of the Republic."

"Now what is republic soldiers doing all the way out here?" Asked a male voice. Ahsoka looked up and saw a tall blue-skinned male who also wore a pair of sunglasses but he seemed to have tattoo's around his eyes since it poked out of the frame. He wore light clothes and a pair of shorts and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Ahsoka grasped her lightsaber though. She felt the darkside coming from him yet it was faint but she felt it. 

"Oh. A mini-jedi," He said and held up his hand and her lightsabers flew into his hands.  "Now. If you'd be so kind as to answer what republic troops are doing in sith controlled space?"

Ahsoka just seemed shocked about her lightsabers. He just was able to pull them from her easily, she was about to move at him but the woman moved her blaster and pointed it at her. "Don't try it." She warned. 

"Easy Rhea," He said. "Put the blaster away...there is something strange going on here." He then held up his hand and used the force to hand her lightsabers back to her. 

"Now. Let's put our weapons away and try to talk like civilized people," He said. "All of you seemed confused when I said 'sith controlled space' why is that?"

"Well...there is the Separatists controlled space...but there has not been Sith-controlled space or ages." Said Echo who knew had recently read somethings on ancient history. 

"'Ages' you say?" He asked. "What year do you think it is?" 

When Ahsoka said the date, the girl Rhea and the blue-skinned male exchanged a look. They then looked back at the group in surprise and with both had a quizzical look. 

"Why does every strange thing happen to us?" Rhea asked. 

"Since life will get boring without 'strange' things." He replied. "Go back and tell to start to gather our stuff then head to the ship." 

"Yes, my lord." She said with a quick bow of her head. She then walked away in a quick pace heading away crash site. 

"What? What's going on?" Asked Ahsoka. 

"Well. The year you told us...that's 1000's of years in the future." He replied simply. 


	2. Chapter 2

"A few thousand years!" Ahsoka shouted in shock. 

"Give or take," He replied calmly. 

"Sir...what are we going to do?" Asked Tup asked looking at Ahsoka. 

"All of you are going to come to me to my ship and we'll discuss things there." He replied. 

"Why should we trust you?" Demanded Rex. 

"Let me see," He said putting a hand to his chin in thought. He titled his head to the said and said, "Since if you don't the other people who you'll run into will think you are insane and most likely end up in prison"

"Give us a moment," Ahsoka said and turned to Rex and the others. "Any of you have any ideas?" 

"We may not have any choice but to trust him," Said Rex. 

"I agree," Kix said. "After all, he did give you back your lightsabers." 

"I know...but I feel the darkside from him," Ahsoka said and then she shook her head sighing. "I guess we have no choice..." 

She turned around and faced him. "Alright. We'll come with you," 

"Excellent," He said. "And do not worry about your ship. One of my crew most likely called someone and they are on their way to retrieve it and bring it to a place that's out of site. Since I do not think it wise to leave a ship from the future laying around is wise," 

"Alright, but what if someone sees it now?" Asked Echo.

"No one will." He replied. "This is a private beach that I rented out for a week for my crew and myself to use." 

"You rented out a private beach?" Asked Fives his eyes widening. 

"Yes, I did rent it lower price though." He replied. "Now. Get what you need from your ship and follow me." 

* * *

After they got what they needed they wear lead to the man's ship which was right next to a very nice beach house. He leads them up the ramp and into the main room and a female Zabrak walked right up to them. "You promised a week's stay we have only been here for a day! I did not even get a tan!" She said folding her arms. 

"Veka. Calm down, I know I did but she did tell you about the situation. Right?" He asked. 

"Yes. They are from the future," she sighed. 

"Right," He said. "Did anyone call Rovsla?" 

"Yes. Akhun did," she replied. 

"Perfect and where are the others?" He then asked.

"Gathering their things and getting ready to go." She said and just as she finished talking two similar looking male Cathar's walked onto the ship holding a few bags. The girl from before followed them close behind with two bags in each hand. 

"That's everything, sir," Said one of the two Cathar's. 

"Thank you, Ranu." He said with a nod. He then turned around to look at the group who just stood there waiting. "Sit down over there and tell me what happened before you wound up here." 

"I have some questions first," Said Ahsoka. "Who are all of you and why are you helping us?" 

"Right. I am Darth Iakrum." He said bowing his head in greeting. "This is my apprentice Veka, that's Rhea Ivalice, Ranu Nar, and Akhun Nar." He guested to the Zabrak when he said his apprentice and then to the human and then lastly to the two Cathars. "Now as for why we are helping you one, since not all sith are evil and two I am rather interested in how people from the future ended up years in the past." 

"So...you are a Sith." Ahsoka said sounding a bit confused. 

"Yes," He replied taking off his sunglasses and reviling his red eyes. They looked a bit suprised, they never seen an alien that looked like him before. He looked similar to a Pantorans but his whole eye was red. "Now. Why don't we all sit down and hear what happened." 

They sat down and Ahsoka started, "We don't know really what happened. We were flying through hyperspace and there was a flash of light and then we crashed landed here." 

"You did not feel anything strange in the force?" Asked Iakrum. 

"No," She replied. 

"Nothing at all?" He asked. 

"Should have I?" She asked. 

"Not sure." He replied. "I do have some ideas about how you got here. The fact you were traveling through hyperspace helped a bit and then the flash of light. Can you describe it?" 

"It was just a flash of purple light," Said Hawk. "The controls were acting a bit strange before the flash and not acting normally after we jumped out of hyperspace." 

"I see," He said. "This does not help much but I'll look into something, it would have been easier if you could have told me what if you felt something. Any of you." 

"We are not force sensitive though," Said Kix. 

"I can sense that but you may have felt something strange in your gut. As in if you are in a dangerous situation you feel worried or right before something happens sometimes you can feel something is wrong." He said. "Now the question is what to do with all of you in the meantime." 

"Maybe you can take us to Republic space and the Jedi will have ideas about how to help us," Ahsoka said. 

He laughed and said, "Really. The Jedi? They won't be able to help you at all. They may kill all of you since your from the future and if they don't kill you they won't want to do anything to help get you back to your time. Since if there is any way to get you back to your own time it'll most likely be through sith magic or sith alchemy and the Jedi hate tampering with the nature of how things work where the sith are much more open-minded about that." 

"Can the force really mess with time though?" She asked.

He shrugged and said, "I have no idea but I'll make some calls and figure something out. Yet, I do think we need to figure out how you got here which we may have a better idea after I make some calls and have some time to meditate on this matter. I guess in the meantime this ship will be a bit crowded." 

"Not really." Said Veka. "There should be enough open bunks for everyone." 

"Good," He said standing up. "I need to make some calls...Ranu please take off and set a course to Dromund Kaas." 

"Are you sure that's the best idea with the future people?" Veka asked. 

"If they do not do anything to give themselves away then I think so and the Jedi hides her force ability." He replied. 

"The Jedi has a name," Ahsoka said. 

"Well the Jedi or the other future people never told us their names," Veka said. 

"Well I am Ahsoka, this is Captain Rex, Kix, Tup, Fives, Echo, Heavy, Cutup, and Hawk." She said. 

"Why the strange names?" Asked Rhea. 

"Well we are clones and the Kaminoians gives us numbers," He replied. 

"That makes sense, they do like keeping things orderly." She replied leaning back. "Yet...why does the republic have clones as soldiers?" 

"That's a long story," Ahsoka said. 

"Well we may be stuck together for a while and we have time," Veka said. 

"Alright...this won't affect the future though...will it?" Ahsoka asked. 

"No. It won't since by coming here you most likely created a new timeline then the one you know," Iakrum said as he was leaving the room.

"Perfect." Said Veka sitting down. "Now tell us about how things are in the future." 

Ahsoka nodded and began telling them about the clone wars. 


	3. Chapter 3

They did not have enough rooms for every one and had to split up between the two bunk rooms, the main room, and then the med bay. In one of the rooms, you had Rhea, Veka, Ahsoka, Tup, Rex, and Hawk. Then in the other one, there was Fives, Echo, Cutup, Hawk, Ranu, and Akhun. On the couch was Hevy and then Kix took the open bed in the med bay which he was fine with since it was nice and quiet. Tup was very happy that he got one of the bunks since once he sat down on it he smiled and smooshed his face into the pillow. 

"These bunks are much softer then what we are used to," Tup said.

"Really?" asked Veka sitting on the bunk across from him. He nods and Rex chuckled a bit and took the one right above Tup's. 

"Can I ask you a question." Tup then asked her. 

"Sure," She said. 

"I never met a Zabrak before...how do you sleep without our horns puncturing the pillows?" He asked. 

She laughed and said, "The pillows I use are made with some very strong materials. The only way to rip these is if you take a lightsaber to them."

"Are you ever uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Nope," She said shaking her head. "It's soft to me," 

"That's cool," Tup said. 

"I guess it is," She replied and then she tilted her head to the side and asked, "Are you going to sleep in your armor?"

"Well...I was going to take some off so it'll be a bit more comfortable." He said. 

"Don't you have any night time clothes?" She asked and when Tup shook his head Rhea sighed and jumped down from her bunk. 

"I'll see if we have any extra pairs for you guys," Rhea said. "We should have something." 

"You don't have to do that," Rex said. 

"I let Ahoska barrow something of mine to wear it'll be fair if you guys had something more comfortable to wear as well." She replied as she walked out and when she did Ahsoka walked in. 

"Which one can I take?" She asked. 

"The one above mine is open," Hawk said. She nodded and climbed the later and sat on the bed. She was not used to wearing something else for bed. Well...at the Jedi temple she did have some other clothes and back on the cruiser she did as well but she mostly stuck to her normal outfit since she always wanted to be ready for action. She sighed and laid back in the bed top bunk. She looked over though as Rhea came back in with some three t-shirts and three pairs of sweatpants. 

"Here," She said handing them to the three clones in the room. The refresher is down the hall, you can change there." 

"Thank you," Tup said as he stood up with Hawk to go and change. She smirked a bit as she saw that he was a bit excited and then she climbed back up to her bunk. 

"Hey. How old is?" Veka asked Rex. 

"Physically he's 19...yet in reality he's closer to 9." He replied. 

Rhea scoffed and mumbled something shaking her head. Rex looked at her but chose not to say anything of it and then went to change himself.

* * *

It was late that night when Fives got kicked out of the room being messing around with Echo and waking the others up. He sighed and wondered around and found his way to the kitchen where he found Darth Iakrum sitting with a cup of what smelled like the best caff he ever smelled. He looked up as Fives walked into the room and offered him some. 

"Yes," He said. "But why are you drinking caff at this time?" 

"Researching ways to get you back to your own time and how you may have gotten here. So far I have not been able to come up with much but I did find some ideas that support some theories I have." He replied. "I wanted to look at some more things and I needed to look over and think about other things. I needed a break though and caff I find to be relaxing." 

"Wow...your doing all that to help us?" Fives asked. 

He nodded as he took a sip of caff and put his cup down. "I am. As I said, not all sith are pure evil and I am rather curious about this. People from the future coming into the past that and after telling us about your time and maybe some other things that happen in the future we will owe you. We'll be able to fix issues in the galaxy before they arise and be able to help our future and no it will not affect the world you know. What I said before was right by coming here you did create a new timeline. So when you do return back to your time nothing will have changed but there will be two different timelines know. That, however, is all I can say with complete confidence everything else at this time is still as I said some theories." 

"It's a start...right?" He replied. 

"It is," Iakrum said as he sat back in his chair.

"Oh. I can I ask you something?" Asked Fives. 

"Go ahead," He replied. 

"You did not seem surprised by us being from the past...why?" Fives asked. 

"I have dealt with many strange things in my life. It will take a great deal to surprise me." He said. 

"What can be more insane then time travel?" Fives asked him. 

"Knowing someone who let their spirit travel to the afterlife through a form of meditation to learn from a sith that has been long dead, bringing back the dead, being enslaved to another force user for a year who has the tendency to throw desks out of windows and act like a child 99% of the time. Teaming up with a Pirate who has tried to kill me a few times and almost married me. Almost being used in a sacrifice to a deity from another galaxy...oh and fighting almost having to fight said deity from another galaxy." He replied. "I can keep going if you want." 

Fives stared at him and blinked. "Okay...you win with strangeness." 

"Uncountably that's just a few things off a very long list," He replied. 

"I thought the strangest thing that has ever happened was when I got my whole legion drunk without our captain or general finding out," Fives replied. 

Iakrum chuckled a bit and said, "That may not be strange rather a great skill."

"It was strange. All of us were drunk while they tried to talk to us and a few of us could not even stand up straight." Fives replied. 

Iakrum chuckled a bit and then looked at his comm and stood up. "Please excuse me," He said as he stepped out of the room. 

Fives sat there and took a sip of the coffee. He could hear the conversation but he ignored it for the most part. He started to listen in when he heard the person on the other end say _"...there seems to be a mole."_

"A mole, that is interesting. Where do you think this mole is?" Iakrum asked. 

 _"With General Lyn Rato,"_ They replied. _"She has an idea that she had a mole but she called me to make sure but I can not go look into it fully right now."_

"So you want me to do it?" Iakrum asked. 

 _"Yep,"_ They replied. 

"I'll see what I can do," Iakrum said. 

 _"Oh. One last thing I did start to look_ into _the time travel for you. I did not really find anything much but I did hear a rumor that is quite fascinating."_ They said. _"I heard that there has been some talk of some force user who has been doing strange experiments with the help of a former republic scientist."_

"Do you happen to know if this force user is a Jedi or sith?" He asked. 

_"Not a clue but I'll look into this more but I recommend after you find this mole you had to the library on Korban. They should have something but I'll keep you updated for this rumor I have heard about."_

"Thank you, Orin," Iakrum said. 

 _"Anytime Sarelv,"_ They replied to him. _"Oh. Tell the team I said 'hello'."_

Fives looked over his shoulder as Iakrum walked back into the room. He watched him sit back down and sit back in his chair looking deep in thought. Fives was quiet before he asked, "I kind of overheard you a bit. I have a question if you try to find this mole what are you going to tell people about us?" 

"Nothing. Yet, I can get some imperial armor for you and your brothers. As for Ahsoka...I'll think of something but if you are with me or one of my team you will not be questioned. The only people who will question us are other sith but I am not worried." He said. 

"Right...but why bring us with you on this mission?" Fives then asked. 

"Where else will you go?" Iakrum replied. "Plus, I have a feeling that I should." 

"Aright...hey is there another place I can go to sleep since they kicked me out of the room." Fives then said. 

"Yes. I did hear," He replied. "Try the medbay, there should be two beds in there." 

"Thank you," Fives said as he stood up. He walked to the door then stopped and turned. "Hey. On the comm, they called you 'Sarelv' I thought your name was Iakrum." 

"My given name is Sarelv. Dark Iakrum is the title I was given when I became a full sith." He replied. 

"Alright. Well, night." Fives said. 

"Good night," He replied as Fives left the room. Iakrum listened to Fives footsteps as he walked down the hallway and he sat back. They seemed to be relaxed for the most part but he had a feeling that the Jedi...Ahsoka will take some convincing that he was trying to help them. She was just trusting him, for now, that part was clear but something did not feel right about why we're here and the clones themselves. He could not place his finger on it yet but something was most definitely off. Yet, he was sure that over time things will become a bit more clear. For now, he had to focus on keeping the fact they were from the future a secret, how to help them get back to their own time, and now to find a mole that was part of General Rato's legion. He finished his cup of caff and then stood up and headed to the cockpit to change the destination of where they were going. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Not bad," Said Ranu looking at the group of clone's plus Ahsoka. The clone's had imperial armor and Rhea gave Ahsoka some of her old clothes. So, Ahsoka looked like a bounty hunter or a smuggler.    


 

"This armor I have to say is impressive," Said Fives. The armor felt far stronger then standard clone armor. It was slightly heavier than it seemed but it was comfortable and felt great for fighting.    
  
"Imperials are fighters we are proud of our armor." Said Akhun. Fives nodded and sat down. They were just an hour away from the place we're they were going to meet with some general. They weren't going to a planet but a ship and Darth Iakrum said that half of them will stay on the ship and some others will go with him. He thought it best to just have them act as part of his crew while they look into how to get then home.    
  
"Alright. Rhea, Ahsoka, Fives, and Rex. Let's go and meet with General Rato." Darth Iakrum said coming into the room. "Everyone else just wait here, we'll be back when we are done." 

“Wait. Shouldn't she leave her lightsabers here?” Asked Rhea looking at Ahsoka.

“What?” Asked Ahsoka.

“Most Bounty Hunters or smugglers don't carry lightsabers on them.” She replied rolling her eyes a bit. Ahsoka sighed and handed them to Veka.

“I'll want these back,” She said.

“Sure,” Veka said. “It's not like I'll take them.”

Ahsoka nodded then sat down and took a breath. She was a bit worried about this, it was one thing staying with this crew who she knew realized won't do anything it was another the people that they were going to that made her so worried.  

“You know for a jedi you do not seem like one.” Said Iakrum looking over at her.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Your emotions are so tense that a comatose patient could be able to feel them.” He said. “You should get your emotions together since if another sith is there they'll be able to sense you within seconds.”

“I thought sith use their emotions for everything? Wouldn't it be okay since then I could act as a sith apprentice.” She said.

Iakrum looked at her and said, “First of all, not all sith use their emotions for everything. Some do others do not, before I became a sith I was a warrior of Mandalor. So I know the value of keeping calm and in control when in a fight. Secondly, if you act like a sith you'll fall to the dark side. It's very clear to see you have no training in proper protection against the dark side."

“Wait. You were a mandalorain?” Asked Echo looking at him in shock.

 

“Technically I still am. Once ones a mandalorain, they will forever be a mandalorain no matter what they do.” He replied. “I only became a sith to learn how to use my force ability. Well that and to protect those who I care for. Just because one carries the title of sith doesn't mean they are always murderous and insane.”

“It seems there is a lot to the galaxy that we do not understand,” Ahsoka said.

“There's a lot to the galaxy that no one really understands. Now, if you don't mind here's some advice for not only hiding the fact your a jedi but keeping your emotions calm. Focus on the force around you, now let it pass through you. Not into you but through just like the wind. Once you can do that you'll find yourself calmer.” He said.

 

She nods and closes her eyes. She focused and a few moments later Iakrum said, “You know what...just forget about it for right now.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

 

“You don't have the mindset to do this it seems. We can worry about it later for now I'll take care of it.” He said. It was right about then when they landed.

“Alright. We are here so we can finish this argument later.” He said.

“How did you know I was about to argue?” Ahsoka asked.

 

“Since I have an apprentice of my own,” He said. “Now. Let's go.”

 

The others just looked at each other and followed them out of the ship. 


	5. Chapter 5

Iakrum leads them through the halls of the ship. Anyone they passed saluted him and he gave them all a small nod as they walked passed. He came to one room and knocked at the door. 

“Enter,” A female voice said. He came in and said, “General Lyn. Nice to see you again,”

“Ah. Darth Iakrum, always a pleasure.” The woman said as she stood up and nodded at them. “and Rhea. Nice to see you as well.

Rhea just nodded and folded her arms. Lyn then looked at the others and said, “and who are these?”

“There are some members of my crew for a bit,” Iakrum said.

“I see. Now getting to business, as you are aware we have a mole.” She said sitting back. 

“How do you know this? What happened?” Iakrum asked.

“The last few missions I have lead the republic was waiting in ambush. Even when I only gave some orders that were vague, the same thing happened.” She said.

“So you think it's a higher up who's the mole?” He asked.

“I do,” she said. 

“I see, do you have any ideas of who they are?” He asked. 

“I have four different people of who they could be,” She said. “I was hoping you could find this traitor.”

“I can, I just need a few moments.” He replied. He closed his eyes and sat back closing his eyes. He was silent for a few moments before he opened them and said, “Alight. You have three options here. One you can interrogate each one but that risks the chance of letting one of them know they are under suspicion. If you do to do it this way you can interrogate all of them at once. Two is a bit longer option but you can send each one to a different area and keep it secret from the other. When what happened to you happens to that area you then know who it is. Yet, I do not recommend that one. That will take too long and causing much unnecessary death. Lastly, we can set up a trap for them. A fake mission if you will. We can give out fake plans that we are launching an attack somewhere. While we are preparing for the mission my crew and I will keep our eyes open. Once we pick up the trace from this taitor we can stop them. Yet, we could allow them to get their message out and let them fall into another trap. The only faults with this one if we are not patient.” 

Ahsoka and the clones did their best to hide their shock. He just came up with three solid plans in less than 10 minutes. He even came up with the faults with each plan. General Lyn nodded and said, “I see. The last one seems the most logical. We can kill two birds with one stone.” 

“Right.” He said. 

“I take it you’ll need some more time in thinking of the right place to launch this attack.” She said. 

“Yes. It’ll take me some time to go through all the planets that the sith have not shown interest in yet but could be beneficial.” He said. “I can think of about 15 planets right off the top of my head but I’ll need some time to go through it all.” 

“Of course. In the meantime, I’ll just tell my troops to get ready for something big.” She said. “Also, if at all possible I would like a word with you...in private.” 

He nodded and looked to Rhea and said, “Go back to the ship, I’ll be there shortly.” 

“Right. Let’s go.” She said as she stood up. She nodded to the general and turned to leave with the others. As they walked to the ship she looked at them and chuckled slightly at their shock. “What? You never saw someone plan that quickly?” 

“No,” Ahsoka said. “How did he do that?” 

“He smart and he’s a Chiss,” She said. “Practically all Chiss I met are insanely smart in some manner.” 

“A Chiss?” Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. They live on the outer rim, they prefer to keep to themselves but they made a treaty with the empire so that’s a plus.” She said. For the rest of the time back to the ship they were silent. Once they got back onto the ship they were met with laughter. A tall woman dressed in full Mandalorian armor stood in the middle of the room. 

“Wait...that was true what you did?” Echo asked her. 

“Yep, wasn’t that hard all.” She said. She then turned smirked and said, “Hey. Rhea, where is your, fearless leader?” 

“In a meeting with the General. Now, what are you doing here?” She asked. 

“I was called here since they wanted some help with stuff. I saw your ship and I dropped in to say hey.” The Mandalorian replied. 

“Fives,” Echo said going to his brother. “This is Ikoa Skall.” 

Fives eyes widened. A lot of clones looked up to this mando, she was tough as nails and was one of the most well-known bounty hunters and Mandalorians. Echo then started blabbering about all the stories that were true. Ikoa held up her hands and said, “Whoa. Easy there you may hurt yourself if you get any more excited.” 

Echo chuckled a bit and blushed just slightly. Ikoa then smirked and sat down, “So you all are really from far away.” 

“What how did-” Ahsoka began but Ikoa held up her hand again and said, “Relax. I knew since I got a message from Sarelv and even if he did not leave me a message I’ll figure out something is up. Trust me it’ll take a lot to fool me for things.” 

“Ikoa?” Tup asked.

“Hmmm?” She asked looking over at him. Some of her amber colored hair fell over her shoulder. 

“You really think I have that of potential?” He asked.

“You have the eyes of a strong warrior and from what I heard the heart of one too.” She replied. “Trust your gut and if you fall. Get up and hit them back harder.” 

Tup smiled and gave her a nod. She then sat back and stretched. 

“Well. Well. I’ll be,” Said Iakrum as he walked onto the ship, “Either you are actually replying to my messages or the force was actually being kind to me.” 

“It must be the force showing you compassion. How are you doing Sarelv?” She asked as she stood up. 

“I am good, I take you are here for the same reason I am.” He said. 

“That’s right and for your question about them, I may have some answers that could be interesting. Yet, let's wait until after we deal with this.” She said. “I take it you already have a plan set in motion.” 

“I do. We are going to set up a fake mission and kill two birds with one stone. We just need the right planet which I am still working on.” He replied. 

“Wait. Hold up, can someone please explain what’s going on exactly. Things are going very quickly.” Heavy said. He had been quiet this whole time trying to sort things out. 

“Ikoa was hired to come here to deal with this mole. She also knew Iakrum for ages so that’s why she was able to guess why he was here. She also knew about you guys being from the future and has some answers about that. Yet, she’ll give them only after we deal with the mole.” Said Veka. 

“Yeah. That pretty much sums everything up,” Said Ikoa. 

“That it does,” Iakrum said. He then looked at her and asked her something in a different language. 

She looked at him and sighed. She replied in the same language and gave a small smile with a shrug. He nodded and said, “Well I as always I wish you luck now for the matter at hand. I need to work on more of the plan. Akhun, maybe while we have some time you can explain different things they’ll need to know about the empire.” 

“Will do, sir.” He said. 

Iakum gave a short nod and left the room to work more on the plan. Once he left Ikoa said, “Well while that’s going on I am going to get myself some food and prepare my team.” 

“Wait,” Tup said standing up. “Can I come with you I have some more questions.” 

“Sure thing,” she said. She walked out of the ship with Tup. Fives began to move out but Veka grabbed his shoulder and said, “He’s with Ikoa. He’ll be fine, she can take small army by herself and I am sure she can fill him in on things he’ll need to know about the empire.” 

Fives opened his mouth but closed. They all were close to tup and just did not want to see him hurt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far.  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
